Reading Between the Lines
by TaShYrEi
Summary: Sometimes, words aren't important to tell what you feel. Mere deeds can express how much you care for that one person, that plain words could never describe. [Seto x Anzu][oneshot]


**Reading Between the Lines**

_Disclaimer: If I owned Yuugiou, then I wouldn't be putting up a disclaimer, would I?_

**So far, I felt the urge to make a one-shot… You can't blame me… I just feel like writing one, okay? Eh…You can put the knives and daggers back now…No need for violence… -sweatdrops- I'll update IDY (I Dare You) sooner or later…I hope…**

…

It was a gloomy Saturday morning, with overcast clouds against the dull gray sky. Apparently, it wasn't the typical day to go and hang around the park. Usually, on this kind of weather, people preferred to remain at home, watching random television shows, playing indoor games, or simply lazily lying around. To put it plainly, it was just another boring day.

But a certain CEO decided it was the best day to take a break and a short walk to the deserted park—to rest and isolate himself from the world—just this mere moment.

In truth, he wouldn't be _walking _his way to the park if his driver hadn't caught a weird disease that made him sneeze every time he tried to talk. And because he was worried that Mokuba might catch those strange bacteria, he sent his driver to a short _day-off_. But unfortunately, he didn't have enough time to hire another one.

Although he was in luck since Domino Park wasn't too far from his mansion.

He found a desolate bench and resolved to have his short break there. Then he began to reflect on some thoughts.

Seto was always caught up in his work. He knew many people desired to be in his place—being in control of everything and everyone, he held in his palm the internationally-acclaimed KaibaCorp, he could buy everything he wanted, he had an enormous mansion, and he had all that he needed. But being CEO had its drawbacks. One, he was always busy with KaibaCorp's necessities. Two, he rarely had time for Mokuba. And last, but certainly not the least, he _never_ had time for himself.

Work. Work. Work.

It was as if it was taking over his life.

He never actually thought how worse his situation was—until now.

Then Seto felt something drip onto his shoulder. He glanced to see what it was. It felt cold. Just like he was. Always distant and unemotional to everyone who tried to reach him. It was strange how he often moved far away from people who attempted to change him. Perhaps he was afraid that if he became too close to them, they just might vanish in front of him. They might leave him all alone—just like what people always did to him. He was tired of getting hurt. He had experienced enough pain.

He was weak. How he hated it.

He wanted to be strong. Not only for himself, but for the other people he wanted to protect. For the other people he cared about. For Mokuba. He could not afford to lose anyone again. He would never forgive himself.

Never.

And so he became that distant, ruthless, arrogant, egotistical jerk everyone else knew. That way, he could be strong. That way, he wouldn't have to fear of getting hurt. That way, he could protect everyone he held dear to his heart.

He realized what had dropped on his shoulder. It was water. Wet, cool and clear water. Clear.

One of the qualities he never possessed.

Somehow, people had difficulty seeing through his heart—what it contained, what it held, what it felt. No one knew. People often got lost searching what was buried in the depths of his heart. Because he wouldn't let them. He wouldn't allow them to see what was in it. He shut the world away.

They would never understand, anyway.

Then he felt more of the substance trickling on him and he realized—it was raining. It was actually a good thing he was always prepared. He brought an umbrella just in case it rained.

Just as he was to leave, he heard faint sobs.

The soft sounds of crying. And it wasn't far away.

Seto decided to follow the trail of gentle tears, with him holding the umbrella above his head.

* * *

She couldn't take it anymore. She buried her face in her hands.

People said if you were hurt, take it all out. Cry it all out. And so she did. She burst out into tears. It didn't matter anymore. Nothing would ever change it back. Nothing would ever bring _him_ back. No one, nothing—not even her tears.

It was all over.

She would never see her father again.

Then she felt something cold drop onto her shoulder. It was water.

After a few moments of silence, it began to drizzle. Raindrops seeped through her clothing; water bled from her clothes and traced her body. She was soaking wet. But she didn't care.

She felt it was good to cry in the rain. Because no one knows you're crying.

She shivered. She embraced herself to keep her warm. On second thought, she could just allow the rain to swallow her whole. She could die shuddering in the downpour. There was nothing worth living for now, anyway.

SPLASH.

Wait. What was that?

Anzu heard a mild splattering on the ground. She had sworn she was alone—until now. There was someone else in this park.

* * *

Seto had seen a silhouette sitting on a bench. This person was sobbing quietly and never cared that he or she was actually drenched in the rain. The figure just continued crying in the corner with hands burying its face.

He decided he had better advise this foolish person to go home. Not that he cared or anything but it was starting to get bitterly chilly. This person was probably attempting to commit suicide or something. And he did not want to be asked by the police to identify the body just in case this person died.

"Hey! Go home!" Seto shouted.

The figure moved a little bit.

"Didn't you hear me? I said go home!" Seto repeated, beginning to get frustrated with the stubbornness this person was showing him.

This time, the figure looked up and a rather familiar person came into view.

"Aren't you--?"

* * *

"Didn't you hear me? I said go home!"

Anzu shifted her head. That voice was utterly familiar though she still couldn't guess who as it was ruffled because of the heavy rainfall.

She chose to look up and see.

It was Seto Kaiba, holding an umbrella above his head. And he had his arm extending to her, his hand—offering a handkerchief.

"Wipe your face." He firmly instructed.

"I have my own." Anzu answered as she slipped her hand inside her pocket and revealed a somewhat sodden handkerchief.

"Fine."

* * *

It was Mazaki. How unexpected. What was she doing soaking herself in the rain? The idiot.

"You're so stupid." Seto remarked. "What are you doing here?"

"It's none of your business." Anzu snapped back at him. "And why do _you_ care?"

"If that's so, then my butting in is none of your business, either."

"Whatever." Anzu shrugged. Then she trembled. "It's…re-really…cold…out…he-here…" She quivered as she hugged herself tightly.

Then Seto took off his coat and draped it around her. "Take it. I have a lot of them back at the mansion." Then he grabbed her wrist and began to drag her away from her seat. "You're going with me."

"What?" Anzu retorted as she struggled with Kaiba's strong grasp around her wrist. "Where are you taking me?"

"Just shut up and go."

* * *

Anzu gaped around her surroundings. Kaiba had brought her to one of the fanciest restaurants in Domino City.

"Why did you take me here?" Anzu asked.

"So you can dry up." Seto replied while rolling his eyes.

He motioned his hand in the air and signaled for a waiter to attend to them. After his gesture, a waiter appeared right away.

"Sir, what would you like to have?" The man promptly asked.

Seto snatched the menu from the man's hands and began eyeing it carefully. After a few minutes, his head turned up. "I'll have this." He barked as he pointed to a certain dish on the menu list. Then he gave the waiter a pointed look. "And make it quick."

"Yes, sir." The man mumbled nervously. "And for you, ma'am?"

Anzu took a swift glance at the menu. Finally, she found what she wanted. "I would like to have this, sir. And a blueberry cheesecake for a dessert." She courteously said.

With this expression, the waiter seemed to have calmed down a bit. "And what drinks would you like with that?"

"I'd like to ha—"

But before Anzu could finish her statement, Seto made the order. "We'll both have lemonade. Period."

The waiter scurried away quickly in fear Seto might eat him alive in that instant.

"Kaiba, you could have been nicer." Anzu told him.

"I don't care. That's what they're paid for." Seto growled. "Besides, _I_ brought _you_ here."

Anzu sighed. "Oh, well…" Then she said, "I'm just going to the restroom." With that, she left the impatient Seto waiting for his meal.

* * *

Seto was right. Anzu was beginning to dry up with the restaurant's cozy atmosphere. She gazed at her reflection on the bathroom mirror and wiped her face. She brushed her hair a bit and whisked it back in its place. Then she left.

Back at the table, the meals were already served. Anzu noticed Kaiba had begun to eat his respective dish without her.

She strolled back to the table and sat.

"What were you doing in the park?" Seto asked as he saw her sit down. "Why were you crying?" His voice was almost a mere whisper.

Anzu was taken aback. "Why do you ask?"

"Do I even need a reason for that?"

"Well…" Anzu looked away from him. Tears began to well in her sparkling sapphire eyes again. No, she couldn't cry in front of _him_. She couldn't cry in front of Kaiba.

"Well?" Seto repeated as he set his fork down the table.

"My…" She couldn't even continue her sentence. "My father died yesterday." She finished without even glancing at him.

Seto almost choked.

Eventually, he regained his self back and resumed. "How…did it happen?"

This time, Anzu couldn't control her emotions anymore and tears fell from her eyes as she spoke. "He was actually going home. His arrival was supposed to be today but—"

Seto listened intently.

"But the plane he was on crashed. There were no survivors."

Seto was silent. He knew how Anzu felt. He had felt the same agonizing pain of losing someone he loved. He had lost both of his parents at a very young age. He learned how hard it was to be alone and depend only on himself.

And it wasn't easy to get over with.

* * *

Seto noticed Anzu hadn't even touched anything she ordered. He had a feeling that after their conversation, she had lost her appetite.

They haven't spoken any word ever since.

Later on, the bill had arrived.

"I'm paying." Anzu silently said.

"No, I'm not letting you. Are you insulting me that I brought you here and I can't pay for what I ordered?" Seto scowled. "And that includes your dinner."

"I said, I'm paying." Anzu snarled at him.

"Well you pay for what you ordered and I'll pay what's mine." Seto conditioned.

"Fine with me." Anzu said in response.

Finally, it was all over. The bill was paid. And both of them got ready to exit the restaurant. Anzu proceeded outside before Seto could stand up from his seat.

Then Seto's eyes fell on a white handkerchief. It was familiar. But it certainly wasn't his. Wait. It was Anzu's!

Seto quickly took it and hurried to leave the restaurant. Anzu was walking at a fast pace that Seto was having difficulty to catch up. Then he ran.

"Mazaki! You left your stinky handkerchief behind!" Seto yelled after her.

But Anzu continued to walk, not minding what Seto said. It seemed she didn't hear a word he shouted at all.

"Mazaki! Your handkerchief!" Seto hollered as he continued running after her.

"You can keep it!" Anzu yelled without even turning.

Seto stopped chasing Anzu. And he stared at the handkerchief with a puzzled expression. "What am I going to do with a ratty handkerchief?"

Suddenly, a note fell from it. Seto bent down and hastily picked it up.

It read:

_Kaiba,_

_Thank you for everything. Today was wonderful._

_Love,_

_Anzu_

…

**This has been actually stuck in my head for a year. Anyway, that's all. I hope it's not too crappy.**

**Oh, and please review! Thanks a bunch!**

**EDIT: I've seen some minor grammar mistakes and I noticed it was Gardner instead of Mazaki and I was using the original names. Stupid me. **


End file.
